ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To The Tenth Power
To The Tenth Power is the first episode of Dexter-Terrestrial. Synopsis A teenager named Dexter Daniels finds a mysterious device in his uncle's attic. Transcript (A Caucasian boy, with auburn hair, wearing a white jacket, holding a white plastic bag, is seen exiting a drugstore.) (Cashier) See you soon, Dexter! (Dex) Good night, Mr. Wellton. (He stops to look at his phone before he continues walking. He walks past an alleyway when a tall boy with a black jacket stands in front of him.) (Dex) Um, may I help you? (Other Guy) The phone. Cough it up. (Dex) But, I need it. (The tall guy flashes Dex a look of anger, then a smirk.) (Other Guy) Oh yeah? (Dex gets shoved to the ground.) (Other Guy) The name's Stew. And I've got friends in high places, loser. Better give me that phone. (Dex starts dialing '911', but Stew grabs his phone away from him.) (Stew, angrily yelling) THE COPS!? LEWIS! ALBERT! (Dex tries to back away, but is held still by two tall men.) (Stew, cracking his knuckles) Hold this punk still while I make an example out of him. (???) As a species of higher intellect, I propose that Project Neutral should be put underway. (???) Galvin, I acknowledge the fact that you were persistent about destroying...it. However, it has not been activated for over ten years. (Galvin) And how do you know, Omus? (Omus) You made us leave the homing device on. Huge waste of power, by the way. (Galvin) If I've learnt anything during this whole ordeal, it's to never let your guard down. It could potentially destroy the whole universe...or at least every galaxy within a billion mile radius! (Omus) Trust me. If it were to ever happen, it would have already. I do not want to hear another word about Project Neutral! I leave you to your own devices. (Omus walks out of the room. Galvin grins, walks to a pod and presses a few buttons.) (Galvin) Precisely what I was thinking. (Dexter walks to a house, with small cuts on his face, plus a black eye. He sighs and rings the doorbell. A man with greying hair opens the door. He looks worried.) (Man) Dexter? What happened? (Dex) It was only a few thugs, Uncle Richard. I've had worse. (Richard) This is serious, Dexter. I knew I should have followed you to the drug store! (Dex) I know, I know. But you know you had to look after Molly. (Richard sighs as Dexter hands him the bag from the drug store.) (Richard) Just go to bed early today. Y'know school starts tomorrow. (Dexter goes upstairs to his room. He opens the door to see a short brunette girl with a blue blanket.) (Dexter) Oh, hey, Molly. (Molly, sniffling) Dexter, what happened? Let me guess, Stew. (Dexter) Oh, that guy. (Molly) He and his gang have been lurking around these parts for as long as I can remember. I should have warned you in advance! (Dexter nods. Molly hands him a box.) (Molly) Could you please put this in the attic while *sneezes* I lay down for a bit? (Dexter) No problem! You need your rest anyway. (Molly smiles as she goes to her room. Dexter walks upstairs to the attic. Dexter places the box down in a random spot and begins looking around.) (Dexter) Woah. A lot of history here. (He looks down at the box to his right. He empties it out. Before him lay a red badge, 3 gold medals and a picture of two boys. He notices something tucked away in the box. He pulls it out and it reveals to be a bulky, green wristwatch with an hourglass symbol and a silver faceplate. It has a white button on its side and two white translucent plastic tubes wrapped around it.) (Dexter, laughing) What is this? Some toy? (He puts the watch on.) (Dexter) Huh. It's a little big. (He presses the white button and holds it. The hourglass symbol glows green as the watch shrinks to fit Dexter's wrist.) (Dexter, amazed) What the heck? (Hesitantly, he presses the white button again. A flat green holographic ring pops up with 10 circles within it. In the middle of the ring is a flat figure.) (Dexter) Is this some sort of future watch? Or maybe it's from space....nah. (Dexter touches the hologram, making the ring and the figure disappear. The core springs up, the hourglass glowing brighter than ever.) (Dexter) Did I just break the watch? I'm sure I can fix it. (He presses the core, making the tubes glow green as green electricity crackles around the watch. The hourglass symbol begins flashing. Dexter looks frightened as he appears in a green void. Dexter’s forearms become bulky and silver. His fingers become small and metallic. The rest of his arm becomes black metal. His shoulders become transparent as fire begins to ignite within them. His torso becomes big and silver as the hourglass symbol grows on his chest. His lower torso become black metal. His hips become silver. His upper legs become black metal. His lower legs and feet merge together and become silver. The top of his head ignites as his head turns into a piece of metal resembling the top of a volcano with green eyes. His mouth disappears as he comes back to the attic.) (Dexter) AAHHHHH! (Dexter stops screaming and looks into a nearby mirror. He closely examines himself.) (Dexter, thinking) Where's my mouth? I feel like I'm someone else. What alternate reality did this watch come from? Who made it? Is that fire in my shoulders? And what's up with my hands? It's just my fingers! Ok, calm down, Daniels. Hey, the hourglass symbol from the watch is on my chest? Weird. I should be able to change back. I hope. I should just wait it out. (He leans on the attic wall, relaxed. The wall gives way and he falls through to the ground.) (Dexter) Hey, that didn't really hurt. I'm indestructible! I really shouldn't be outside like this, though. (Dexter gets an idea. He walks back to the drugstore's alleyway while recieving looks and stares. Stew stops him.) (Stew) And just what the heck are you supposed to be, freak? (Lewis and Albert appear.) (Albert) Yeah, freak. A little early for Halloween, isn't it? (Lewis) It's like next month ain't it. (Stew) Shut up, the two of you. Back to you, tincan. What do you have- (Dexter hits Stew, sending him crashing into a nearby wall. Lewis backs away, while Albert pulls a gun.) (Dexter) Firearms versus fire, which is better? (Dexter points his hands (orifices) to Albert and fire comes out of them. Albert runs away.) (Dexter, walking away) Who's got the power now? (Dexter, thinking) Wow. I'm super strong, indestructible and I can shoot fire? Aside from being called a freak, I'd say this is pretty sweet! (He stops at the local bank where he sees two men running away with bags in their hands. He looks at his hand and narrows his eyes.) (Dexter, thinking) I wonder...Well, the cops haven't arrived yet. (He runs up to the first guy and kicks him in the head. The other robber points a pistol to Dexter's head.) (Dexter) If only you knew... (The robber shoots Dexter, but the bullet doesn't even make a dent. Dexter shoots fireballs at the two.) (Dexter) You should have known not to mess with a living flamethrower! (The money bags catch fire.) (Flamethrower) Oh no! Oh no! I can fix it! (He stomps on the fire, dousing it. Relieved, he picks the bags up and returns them to the bank. As he leaves, the police appears.) (Officer) ON THE GROUND, YOU MONSTER! (Flamethrower) Officers! There's a perfectly good explanation to this. So- (The hourglass symbol begins glowing and making a shrill beeping sound.) (Flamethrower) AAAGH! It's gonna blow! It's gonna blow! (The crowd clears as Flamethrower hides in an alleyway. It zooms into the Astrotrix and zooms out to see Dexter standing there. He looks into some shattered glass on the floor.) (Dexter) I'm...me! (He examines himself to see all his injuries are gone. His eyes go wide open. He presses the white button again to see a warning triangle. The hologram disappears as he walks away.) (Galvin and Omus are seen standing before a computer in the same room.) (Galvin) Told you so. (Omus, thinking) What are the odds? (Galvin) It's time to deploy the neutralizers! The Astrotrix could blow up any second from now! (Omus) What are we waiting for? Send them! (Galvin) Agreeing with me? That's a first. (Omus) Wait, hold your proverbial horses. Where exactly is the Astrotrix? (Galvin looks at the computer and grins.) (A crowd of people is seen entering a building, all wearing uniforms. Some are talking, while Dexter keeps his head low and keeps quiet. It cuts to inside of a classroom with students sitting before an elderly man.) (Mr Rivers) Welcome back, students! How was your summer vacation? (Dexter looks around the classroom, practically sinking into his seat.) (Dexter, thinking) New school. I already don't feel welcome. (Girl) Hey, Roscoe, did you hear about that flamethrower robot that stopped those robbers yesterday? (Mr Rivers) We have a new student in our midst! Dexter, come introduce yourself! (Dexter reluctantly gets up and walks to the whiteboard. He picks up a marker and writes his name on the whieboard.) (Dexter) I'm Dexter Daniels. I came from this school in New York. I'm 15. (His classmates begin talking amongst themselves, but one girl looks at Dex's right wrist.) (Girl) Yo, where'd you get that cool watch from? (Everyone looks at Dex's wrist.) (Dexter) My uncle bought it for me... (The murmuring dies down as Dexter sits.) (A pod is seen exiting a spaceship in the middle of space. It flies towards Earth.) (Teacher) Any questions about the law of indices? (A crash is heard outside. Everyone looks out of the window to see 2 flying war-drones.) (Teacher) EVERYONE! DUCK AND COVER! (Everyone ducks under their desks. Dexter presses the white button on his wristwatch, trying to cover up the hologram.) (Dexter, thinking) Ok, there has to be something or someone in the watch who can stop those things! (He looks outside to see one of the drones charging up some sort of laser.) (Dexter) Mr Cobbs, can you let me use the toilet? (Everyone looks at Dexter.) (Mr Cobbs) NOW!? (Dexter) It's urgent! (Mr Cobbs) No way, Dexter! Think of the lawsuits! Your uncle will sue if you get killed! (Everyone shifts their gaze from Dexter to Mr Cobbs.) (Mr Cobbs) What? (Dexter uses this chance to slip through the door. He runs through the halls intp the nearest bathroom, pushing past a short figure in a janitor's uniform. He presses the white button again, triggering the hologram.) (Dexter, scrolling) No, no. Hmm, ok. Here goes! (He presses the hologram, breathes in deeply and slams the core. Dexter appears in a green void. His eyes turn pure green as he grows light blue fur and sprouts two cat ears. He begins to become shorter as small claws emerge from his fingernails. His clothes become a black jumpsuit with green sleeves. He sprouts a blue tail. The hourglass symbol appears on his back. The green void disappears as Dexter looks into the mirror.) (Dexter) A cat? That can walk and talk? Cool! (He runs outside to confront the drones with a grin of his face.) (Dexter) Let's take this cool cat out for a test drive. (He leaps towards one of the drones, brandishing his claws. He latches onto one and scratches it. The drone spins around, and rams into a wall as more people watch. Dexter jumps off.) (Dexter) BAAAAD IDEAAA! (He lands on his feet behind a tree as he splits into two. The two Dexter's look at each other.) (Dexter #1, thinking) It's like looking into a mirror! (Dexter #2, thinking) Yeah. (Dexter #1, thinking) You heard that? (Dexter #2, thinking) Yeah, I think it's some sort of psychic connection! (Dexter #1, thinking) Well, let's use our downtime to come up with a name. '' (Dexter #2, thinking) ''Splitter Critter? Copy Cat? '' (Dexter #1, thinking) ''Double Trouble? Repli-Cat? '' ''(Dexter #2 splits into two.) (Dexter #1, thinking) Woah! Another me! Well...us! (Dexter #3, thinking) Here's an idea: let's focus on staying alive and not getting killed by war drones! (Dexter #2, thinking) Yeah, but do you have any suggestions for an awesome superhero name? (Dexter #3, thinking) .... Dupli-Cat. (The three grin at each other before charging at the drones again. #1 misses while #2 and #3 land on the drones. The drones fire lasers, reducing the clones to piles of goo. Dupli-Cat's ears perk up.) (Dupli-Cat) Woah! (The drones corner Dupli-Cat as the student body and staff are waiting.) (Boy) That cat guy's way past screwed. (Teacher) Well he's our only hope! (Boy) Then we're screwed, too. (Girl) Where's that new guy... (Mr Cobbs) While they're distracted, run for it, everyone! (Principal) NO! Stay inside! (Girl #2) Woah! Look at him go! (Everyone looks to see Dupli-Cat jumping high to avoid the lasers. He jumps on top of one drone's head. He clones himself multiple times to weigh the drone down to crush it. Some students cheer.) (Dupli-Cat #7) I can't believe that worked! (Dupli-Cat #2) Dupli-Cats, look out! (The second drone rams into five Dupli-Cats. With the aliens on it, it spins around, flinging them into the air, before firing a laser, destroying them.) (Dupli-Cat #4) It did not just do that. (Dupli-Cat #5) It did. (Dupli-Cat #1) Whatever. This drone's kicking our butts! If it kills us, who knows what it'll do to Earth? (Dupli-Cat #3) Make your point. What're you saying? (Dupli-Cat #1) I'm saying we should be working together! Y'know, use our self-duplication powers to beat this thing! It's just a machine! (Dupli-Cat #4) And risk going out like Dupli-Cats #6-#10? (#4 re-merges with #1.) (Dupli-Cat #5) Yeah, I'd rather not get destroyed on an atomic level by some crazy drone from who-knows-where. (Dupli-Cat #3) Uh, same here. (They both re-merge with #1.) (Dupli-Cat #1) Well, it's only you and me. (Dupli-Cat #2) What's the plan? (#1 whispers into #2's ear.) (#2) ... (#1) DO IT! (#2 crouches on the ground. #1 runs up to #2 and uses his back as a footstool. He jumps high into the air and makes 9 new clones. They all come crashing down onto the drone, resulting in a explosion, destroying the drone and taking 5 of the Dupli-Cats with it. The smoke clears to reveal the remaining Dupli-Cats doing heroic poses as everyone comes outside.) (Girl) What are you? (Dupli-Cats) We're superheroes! (The hourglass symbol glows and beeps briefly.) (Mr Cobbs, mumbling) Where's that new boy? Dexter, right? (The Dupli-Cats look at each other before running past everyone into the bathroom.) (#4) Yep, just where I wanted to spend last period. (#2) You're not the only one, man. (#3) Well, technically speaking, we're all one in the same. (#2) Who asked you? (#6) Shut up! (#4) You first, dude. (...) (#5) So, should we try to remove the watch? Or keep it. (#2) Let's keep it! What we did out there today was really cool! (#6) You're not one to talk, you were just a footstool! (#3) Yeah. The rest of us almost died in the explosion! (#5) Speaking of the explosion, it didn't kill anyone else or even damage the building! (#4) Oh, yeah. I'd say we really lucked out on that front. (The hourglass symbol begins beeping again.) (#1) About time! (In a flash of green light, the aliens fuse and Dexter is back to normal.) (Dexter) Where did all the other Dexters go? (He washes his hands and leaves the toilet. The janitor from before he transformed appears.) (Janitor) What was that green light? (Dexter)... (Janitor) Well, out with it! (Dexter)... (Janitor) Your classmates are looking around the school for you! You have your teacher worried! Watch yourself, kid. (Dexter walks away to his classmates.) (Omus kicks Galvin to the other side of the room.) (Omus) YOU FOOL! NOW THEY'RE ONTO US SINCE YOUR SECOND-HAND DRONES DIDN'T TAKE THE ASTROTRIX! (Galvin, getting up) No need for violence, my Orishan acquaintance! (Omus) SHUT UP! WHAT IF THE RANDOM SELECTION GAVE THEM THE CELESTASAPIEN TRANSFORMATION? THE HUMAN COULD WIPE OUT OUR ENTIRE OPERATION IN ONE FELL SWOOP! THEY COULD WIPE OUT THE UNIVERSE IN ONE FELL SWOOP WITHOUT US TO STOP THEM! (Galvin, cowering) Well, the..there's always...the sentinel. (Omus) Yes...the sentinel. I may not have cared about Project Neutral before, but now, it's a race against time! Deploy the sentinel before the universe is destroyed! (Galvin gets up to the control panel, presses a few buttons, looks at Omus and they nod at each other.) (Dexter is seen leaving last period. Two identical boys approach him in the hallway.) (Boy #1) Hey, what you did was pretty stupid, man. (Dexter frowns.) (Boy #2) You could have gotten iced by those drones! (Dexter) I..I really needed to go... (The boys look at each other, then burst out laughing.) (Boy #1) That was cool of you. When nature calls, nature calls. Am I right, Des? (The taller of the two nods, smiling.) (Boy #1, stretching out his hand) I'm Finn Applewood. You're Dexter, right? (Dexter nods and shakes Finn's hand.) (Finn) Alright, later. Des and I gotta go home. Our ma's making squid meatloaf! (Dex raises his eyebrow.) (Desmond) It sounds weird, but it's better than the dreck they serve here! (The three boys laugh.) (Dexter) See you tomorrow, guys. (The brothers nod as they walk away. Dexter follows them outside as a ginger girl watches him. She is standing in the middle of a group of people talking.) (Boy) That cat guy really kicked butt! (Girl) You think he had anything to do with that arsonist robot from yesterday? (Boy #2) Yeah, probably. Two monsters appear a day apart? That can't be a coincidence. (Girl #2) Maybe they're friendly! They both tried stopped some sort of crime! (Ginger) Maybe they're closer to us than we though. (Everyone else looks at her.) (Girl #2) What makes you say that, Lexi? (Lexi) It's just-jus-nevermind. Forget I said anything. (Her friends look at each other and shrug.) (A giant pod lands in the middle of a construction site. A few men get crushed by it. The rest of the men run for dear life. The pod unfolds to reveal a giant, black robot with red, glowing highlights.) (Dexter is doing his homework.) (Dexter, thinking) Homework on the first day sucks. (An explosion is heard.) (Dexter, thinking) Finally, an excuse! (He looks out of the window to see the giant robot running away from a burning building. He runs out of the house and into an alleyway. He presses the white button on his wristwatch.) (Dexter, scrolling) This guy looks tough enough. (He presses the hologram, breathes in deeply and slams the core. Dexter appears in a green void. Yellow and lime rocks form around Dexter’s body, completely encasing him. The hourglass symbol forms on his chest, which causes cracks surrounding it. The excess rocks fall off to reveal Dexter looking bigger and covered in the rocks. His eyes are pure green.) (Dexter) Woah! Awesome! (He punches the wall beside him, causing a giant crack.) (Dexter) Super strength! Awesome! (Dexter runs out of the alleyway. He runs towards the robot, but stops to catch his breath.) (Dexter, thinking) Not as light or fast as the other two monsters, eh? (He uses this time to look at where the robot is.) (Dexter, thinking) The mall! Hundreds of people are in danger! (The robot is 'punching the walls of the mall. The people on the top floor scream with every impact. The robot charges up for a punch, but gets sent flying by Dexter, holding a lamp post.) (Dexter) Batter up! (The robot gets up and charges at Dexter. It nudges into the building, causing it to collapse. The people are sent tumbling down.) (Dexter, thinking) Oh my god, what do I do? Dupli-Cat would be useful right about now! (He smacks the robot again with the lamp post. He then runs to the front of the building and raises up his fists.) (Dexter, thinking) This better work! (He pounds the pavement and building repeatedly. When he finishes, he sees a slide. The people come sliding down onto the sidewalk. They look at Dexter.) (Dexter) All in a day's wo- (They all run away.) (Dexter) Figures. (They run in the way of the robot, who prepares to crush them. Dexter catches the foot and yanks it off the robot. He looks at the civillians.) (Dexter) Run for it! (The civillians run away. A little girl stays.) (Girl) You're a-a pile of rocks! (Dexter) RUN! (The girl runs away.) (Dexter, thinking) Rocks. Simple, but I like it. (Dexter turns back to the robot, who lays flat on him. The robot charges its punch, but Rocks punches it in the chest. The robot gets back up, sparks flying out of it. Rocks punches it repeatedly until its head flies off. He grins as the robot falls to its knees. He swings the lamp post at it once more, breaking it and sending the robot flying into the air.) (Rocks, grinning) Do not fret, citizens of Pinewood. My extraterrestrial and/or monster comrades and I come in peace. We are here to fight evil- (He hears police sirens, prompting him to duck into a nearby alleyway. The police arrive at the scene.) (Officer, stepping out of car) Where did that freak go? (Everyone knowingly shrugs. The police look and around and can't find Dexter.) (Officer #2) Darn! We lost him! (Officer #3) Don't worry. It and its alien friends will turn up eventually. (The police leave. Rocks in seen hinding behind some trash cans. He reverts back to human form in a flash of green light. Dexter looks at his wristwatch and smiles.) Characters *Dexter Daniels *Molly Daniels *Richard Daniels *Stewart *Lewis *Albert *Pinewood Students *Lexi *Finn *Desmond Villains *Omus *Galvin *Drones *Sentinel Aliens Used *Flamethrower (debut) *Dupli-Cat (debut) *Rocks (debut) Trivia *This is the first Dexter-Terrestrial episode. Category:Pilot Episodes Episodes